Crimson eyes you can't forget
by Meow-Mix-Meow-Meow-Meow
Summary: AU story! It's Maka's 18th birthday, her mother has gone ans left once again. All Maka wants to do is curl up and read a nice book, but instead her friends drag her around places. Oh, and lets not forget that Blackstar and Patty has brought a guy with white hair and crimson eyes along for the ride. Some how Maka's and this boy's lives get tangled up together.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write an AU story for Soul eater so here I am! Uh.. I really need to stop this Soul Eater obsession, this is the fourth story I wrote for Soul Eater. The only up side to this is my writing is getting a whole lot better compare to back when I first made a fan fiction account. I'm going to stop ranting now and start the story...**

* * *

Maka sighed as she looked at her phone. She got a text from her mother. Her mother, who was supposed to be on a plane heading towards Death City, was at a spa in Switzerland instead.

**From: Mama**

**To: Maka**

** Maka, honey, I am so sorry, but you know my new boyfriend I've told you about? Well he got me a reservation at this expensive spa in Switzerland, you know the place where I met him! I'm so sorry I can't be there. Happy 18th Birthday! wow I'm getting old, huh. I miss you...**

Maka slammed her phone shut. This wasn't the first time her mother did this. It happen all the time birthdays, Christmas, Thanksgiving. You name it and Kami won't hear it. She will be off having some sort of aventure. Why did she even have a daughter in the first place? That's a question Maka asked frequently.

"Maka, we going to be closing up soon. You can go ahead and head out me and Tsubaki can handle the Cafe." Liz said to the petite blonde.

Maka shook her head. "No, it's only 20 more minutes. Don't give me special treatment because it's my birthday."

Patty walked into the shop as Maka said that. She rush over to Maka and tackled her to the ground. "What the hell do you mean no special treatment!? Come on I'm taking you shopping!" Patty giggled at her best friend's face. Patty looked up. "Hey sis, Heya Baki!" She smile cheerfully like she didn't have a girl laying beneath her.

"I-I don't know h-how to deal with this!" Chrona said exiting the kitchen.

"Bus-boy!" Patty cheered running over to hug him.

Maka gasped for breath finally having Patty off of her. Tsubaki help her stand. Liz smiled over at her friend. "You sure you don't want to take the extra 15 minutes?"

Maka looked at her and then nodded her head. "Fine." she muttered.

Death the Kid walked out of the Kitchen. He walked over to Liz and kissed her on the cheek. "What sort of chaos is going on in here?"

"Nothing we're just trying to convince Maka to have fun for once." Liz said smiling at her boyfriend, who was also the cook at this café. Not to mention the son of the mayor of Death City.

How this little Cafe open, you ask? Well it all started when Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki graduated high school. Neither Kid nor Liz wanted to go to college, but they had plans of opening their own business. Tsubaki had no plans for what she wanted to do with her life, but she was waiting for her boyfriend, Blackstar to graduate. The three of them found land up for sale, and with Kid being the mayor's son they were able to get it for free.. A year later, when Maka, who skip a grade, Blackstar, Patty, both of which were held back, and Chorna finally graduated, they used the land to open up a café. Blackstar nor Patty work there though.

* * *

After complaints from Maka and pleas from her three best friends, her and Patty where walking around some store looking at dresses.

"OOH Maka look at this!" Patty exclaimed running to a yellow and brown dress. As Maka came close to the dress she saw it had a giraffe design on it. She sweat dropped. '_I know they have zebra print clothing, but giraffe print?' _"It's uh very cute Patty, and w-would look great on you!" Maka stuttered looking for something to say.

Patty cocked her head to the side before a huge smile spread across her lips. "I bet it would look better on you though!" She got a wicked look on her face and a shadow passed over her all of a sudden.

"Uh. No, no I'm fine Patty. Oh no. Please stop I don't want to wear _that thing!"_ Maka cried as Patty dragged her towards the dressing room completely ignoring her complaints.

Finally five stores later they found a dress Maka liked.

"I don't get why were shopping for dresses anyway!" Maka whinned.

"Because it's you 18th birthday, and we have a surprise for you!" Patty said in a sing-song voice. As she dragged her into a store called 'Charming Death'. "Nya Hey three. what are two young girls like you two looking for?" Asked a young store work employ. Her name tag read 'Blair'., and she was wearing fake cat ears.

"We're looking for a dress for this pretty little number!" Patty said gesturing at Maka.

"Oh... Hm I got just the thing! Nya please follow." Blair said walking towards the petite area of the store; she grab an empress styled dress with very loose sleeves that ended at the elbows. The dress was an olive green color with a brown trim. The front of the dress ended just above her knee, but at the back it went down just below her knees.

"Ooh that's perfect for Maka!" Patty said happily.

Maka looked at the dress for a long minute before saying, "It is pretty..."

"Isn't it, Nya?" Blair added.

And that is how Maka ended up in a bathroom stall, at a mall, getting yelled at by Patty to change into a dress, a dress she didn't even want to buy. She walked out only to get tackled by Patty the second time that night. "Aw You look so pretty Maka."

Maka blushed, pushing Patty off she stood up and brushed off the dirt that came from he floor. "T-thanks." She mumbled. She looked her friend up and down. Patty ended up getting the giraffe print dress and was wearing it. She was also plastered in heavy make up consisting of the colors yellow, brown and pink.

"Let's go!" Patty cheered. With that Maka was dragged away to Patty's jeep getting driven who knows where. Oh what a great birthday this has been!

* * *

"SURPIRSE MAKA HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed at the girl as she walk into the Cafe. She didn't wan to be here, but Patty kept on insisting that she forgot something. So here she was standing out in the cold in a dress unlocking a door, only to get the living shit scared out of her by her friends.

She didn't mind. This is exactly what she needed. She still didn't get over the fact that her mom ditch her once again. Maka ran over and hugged Tsubaki and Liz, Patty came running over wanting to join the hug while she giggled the whole time.

"Yahoo, This is going to be the best night of you life Maka, and it's all because I'm here!" Blackstar yelled in the very small Cafe.

Maka rubbed her ears. "No need to scream, Blackstar!" Maka complained as she went to go grab a book to ram his skull in, but she stop dead in her tracks when she saw an unfamiliar person within the group.

Or an unfamiliar boy for that matter. One with snow white hair Maka wanted to run her hands in. He also had bright red crimson eyes that she could never forget. "Who are you?" She ask her voice squeaking.

The boy, around her age maybe nineteen , smirk showing off a pair of k-9 like teeth. "Just the man of your nightmares. Soul Eater, so you're the birthday girl? You sure your eighteen? You got some pretty small tits." That threw Maka over the edge. She grab the nearest book she could find and gave him one of her signature Maka-chops.

Everyone, save Patty, sweat dropped as he fell to the ground blood pooling out of his head. Chorna was going on about how he couldn't handle this, and Patty just laughed. She walked over to Soul. "We probably should'da warn ya Soul, never piss Maka off." Maka gave a triumphed smile at that.


	2. Chapter 2

"God dammit women! All I did was mention that you look young; take it as a compliment!" Soul complained standing back up holding his head.

Maka scoffed. "Yeah sure, that was a compliment." She said rolling her eyes.

"It was. Ugh what the hell? Are there rocks hidden in that book, or are you just a human mutant?" Soul asked staring right at Maka.

Maka smiled. "I'm just hella strong."

Liz and Patty giggled watching the two. Liz walk over and dragged Maka away. "Come on, time to doll you up." Liz smile wickedly.

Maka looked over at Tsubaki and Kid. "Help me!" She pleaded. Kid put his hands up in defeated way saying 'sorry I can't stop her.' Tsubaki smiled sadly and followed the three to the Kitchen.

Liz slowly took Maka's hair out of her pigtails. Tsubaki ran her hands through Maka's hair fixing it, while Liz started on her Maka. Patty just stood by holding a mirror saying, "Maka your going to look soooo pretty when sis and Baki are done with you.

Once the girls were finished Maka looked stunning. She had red lips stick that went with her dress and eyes. She had eyes shadow dusting her eyes lids consisting of the colors purple, brown, and white. Her cheeks had blush lightly brushed upon them. Tsubaki and Patty sqeuled. "You look great, around 21."

Liz smiled at her work. "That a good thing, Maka. Because your going to need to look older if you want to actually get anything at the bar, even if it's just food." Liz said exasperated remember her street days when all the guys didn't want to get charge for being child molesters. But then Kid found her and her sister. The street punk and the rich kid fell in love and soon enough they owned a Cafe with their best friends.

Maka grimace. "A bar really? How is that different from what we usually do?"

Liz smirk. "Yeah but this time you going legally! Not to mention we're stopping at a casino." Liz said as she walked with all of them back to the guys.

Soul looked over at Liz confused. "I thought we we're also going to that club?" Liz hit him in the back of the head. Tsubaki glared at him while Patty made a signal to shut the hell up or she will make she he can never talk again. Soul gulped, 'Why must these girls be so fucking deadly?' He questioned it wasn't helping his was turned on by the deadliest one of the four, Maka.

Maka walked over ans sat at one of the stools by the counter by Kidd. "So, Soul... Why are you here exactly?"

"Ah that's a surprise." Soul said winking at her. Maka scowled at him.

"Fine then care to tell me how you know everyone here?"

"Huh? Oh.." Soul laughed. "I'm joining your friends pathetic excuse for a band." Soul said pointy at Blackstar empazaing that the band suck.

Patty glared at him while Blackstar said "Hey it's not pathetic; it one of the most rocking bands in Death city. No, no, in the World! Right, Patty?" Blackstar asked looking over at the band's lead singer/ guitarist.

"Yeah!" She cheered. If you're wondering about the reason Patty and Blackstar don't work at the café is their trying to start a band.. And they are well failing at it. Maka giggled at her friends.

Soul rolled his eyes. " Yeah 'cause a band named 'The stars and giraffes' isn't one of the lamest thing anyone ever heard."

"Come on, Come on. We're stopping at the bar first." Kidd said clapping his hands for everyone to quite down.

* * *

"Come one just one bottle and then we're going to the casino." Liz pleaded with Maka. Everyone dragged Maka to bars all the time, but never once did Maka dare even think about having alcohol it was bad enough she was at a bar when she was only seventeen. But now she was eighteen and it was legal. (I'm not sure what the drinking age in Neveda is so... let's just say it's around 20 or 18)

"I'm not going to have anything like alcohol you know me. Try my... 21st birthday." Maka whinned.

"You said that you would try it on your 18th birthday when you turned 17." Tsubaki tried to help.

Maka grab the bottle out of Patty's hand rolling her eyes she took a sip. "Yahoo goody-two-shoes finally let loose for once!" Blackstar cheered.

Maka started choking a little. Soul snickered. "What you don't like the taste?"

Maka scowled before chugging the rest of the bottle. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and once the taste of beer lessen in her mouth she turned to Soul and stuck out her tough.

"Uh... How lady-like Maka." Kid joked.

"W-why is it so loud in h-here?" Chrona stuttered as more drunk people yelled at the T.V. every time their team scored a touch-down.

* * *

Harvar, an old high school friend and also one of the workers at the only casino in Death City, waved the group over to an a row of slot machines. Harvar patted Maka on the back. "Happy birthday your finally an adult." He looked her over. "Uh.. sort-of." Maka sneered and lightly hit the back of his head.

"Hey how come he doesn't get Maka-choped?" Soul questioned the deadly move's namesake.

Maka smiled. "Because I know he isn't an asshole." Maka snuck a glance at Harvar. "er.. Maybe not as much as you at least. But if it makes you feel better you're not as bad as his room-mate."

"Oh just so you know Ox is still planing revenge for you getting a higher grade than him." Maka laugh when Harvar told him that.

"I'm surround by nerds. Whatever I'm going to go play black-jacks." Soul said walking away. Maka looked around everyone had already left either on a machine or some sort of card came.

"Hey S-Soul? Eh whatever you name is, wait up!" Maka said chasing after him.

He stop and turned around only to have Maka knock into his chest. He bent down and lower his head slightly so his face as level with her's. "Yes what is it you want, short stack."

Maka scowled and blushed at his new nickname for her. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" She muttered dangerously. Soul just smirk and put his hands up in surrender. "I-I don't know how anything works here." She mumbled looking away in embrassment.

Soul once again smirk. He nodded his head motioning for her to follow.

Maka couldn't deny that she was having fun with the tan albino. Who was that even possible, she question. She was seriously curious how she could have fun with a guy like... _him._ Sure he was snarky and crude, but he made her laugh. Also despise the fact that he said she had small breast, he made her feel pretty and beautiful. And the best and the worst part was every time a guy started to flirt with her, Soul would put his arm around her and tell the guy to walk. It was almost as if Soul knew about her past with men, maybe he did who knows what everyone told him.

* * *

"Alright so what's this club surprise thing Soul mention early?" Maka asked slidding into the limo.

Everyone looked to the side avoiding her eyes. Everyone but Soul who looked at her as if she was an idiot. "Well we're taking you to the _only _club in Death City. 'The stars and giraffes' got a gig there whole reason why I'm here, sweetheart." Soul rolled out the word 'sweetheart'.

Maka fumed not for any selfish reason, but because of the person who owned that club. The only clud in death city, 'Chupa Cabra', was owned by _Spirit... Spirit Albarn_ to be exact. Maka felt like she was going to puck in the cramped limonene. She looked at all in her friends in pain. She shook her head furiously incapable of words.

"Hey what's up you look a little green, Maka?" Soul asked with concern.

Kidd finally decide to speak up and tell her the reason they agreed to letting the gig happen. "Look you know how my father and Albarn are good friends? Well Father took him off to Canada, along with Sid and Stein... Why Canada of all places I have no idea. Anyway Nigus and Marie are running the club for the time being."

Soul looked at everyone in the car. "Why is their something wrong with Mr. Albarn?"

"Uh well you see..." Liz started

"He's Maka's cheating lieing pig of a father." Tsubaki whispered.


	3. Fighting for nothing?

**Very short chapter I know, I'm sorry!**

* * *

Maka scowled as she took her third shot. The three idiots were on stage finishing a song before they were allowed a break. They were playing 'Miss the Misery' by Halestrom. They were pretty good it was just their damn band name. Patty gave a huge giggled and wave at Maka and Tsubaki; Maka forced a smile. The three slowly started to file off the stage taking their break.

Maka asked the bartender for another shot when Soul came up and took it from the bartender. Maka sneered at him. "As much as I would love to see little miss Tiny tits wasted Liz told me to keep an eye on you."

Maka scoffed. "How was she able to say that with Kid's tounge stuffed down her throat?" Tsubaki slowly stood up to dance with Blackstar and escape any awkward.

Soul clucked. "Jeez how far is that stick up your ass?"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"HAHAHA You got hit again!" Patty laughed from across the club where she was bugging Chorna.

Soul stood up rubbing his head. "I got to go back on stage don't do anything you will regret." Soul mumbled to her brushing her hair out of her face. Maka looked at him in surprise at the gesture but kept her mouth shut just nodding her head.

Patty ran up to the mic. "You ready?! HEHE... This song is for one of my best friends Maka Albarn, it her birthday tonight; can you all wish her, her best eighteenth birthday ever?!" Everyone cheered some yelling Maka's name. Patty smiled. "Alright the song is Fighting for nothing' by Meg and Dia!" Soul stared playing the keyboard and Patty slowly strummed her guitar. She went up to the mic and started singing. Blackstar soon joined on the drums.

_When I was younger, _  
_I wish that I would have known better._  
_Better love makes a fat romance, _  
_that lasts for more than a shoe shine._  
_Im older, took all the words of my mother, saying,_  
_It could be worse, _  
_could be born with that disease,_  
_instead of catching it first._  
_So lets go back, to the first time,_  
_that I met you, in your Chevy, _  
_with your hands stretched, _  
_and me crying, screaming, Mercy. Mercy._  
_But I know that, I was put here, to fight Vikings_  
_in the cold war, with my arms out, _  
_in the front lines, singing, Dare me. Dare me._

_But these things take time love._  
_These things take backbone._  
_And theyll tell you what you want to hear _  
_cause they think its better. Better._  
_But you better know how to point out the liars._  
_Youve got to weigh your wars make sure youre not fighting for nothing. Nothing._  
_Are you fighting for nothing?_

_It feels like this world has been _  
_growing slowly upside down._  
_Maybe I should move to China, _  
_and straighten this mess out._  
_Maybe Ill be a poet._  
_Watch all the sky for falling words._  
_And write about my grandmas curtains, _  
_or the lady who put the Chinese buffet in her purse._  
_Ive got my mouth._  
_Its a weapon. Its a bombshell._  
_ Its a cannon. Ive got my words._  
_I wont give them mercy. Mercy._

_But these things take time love._  
_These things take backbone._  
_And theyll tell you what you want to hear _  
_cause they think its better. Better._  
_But you better know how to point out the liars._  
_Youve got to weigh your wars make sure youre not fighting for nothing. Nothing._  
_Are you fighting for nothing?_

_Ive got my words. I hope they hurt you._  
_I hope they scar you. I hope they heal you._  
_I hope they cut you open, _  
_make you see youve been warring _  
_for all the wrong reasons._

_Make you see that some things are worth bruising for._  
_Make you see that your name is your honor code._  
_Make you see that your hands youre accounted for._  
_Pick and choose where your sweat and your blood will go._  
_Make you see your lifes not to be lived alone._  
_Run their spit through your hair, youre worth nothing. Nothing._

_But these things take time love._  
_These things take backbone._  
_And they'll tell you what you want to hear _  
_cause they think it's better. Better._  
_But you better know how to point out the liars._  
_Youve got to weigh your wars make sure youre not fighting for nothing. Nothing._  
_Are you fighting for nothing?_

Maka waited and stayed to say goodbye her friends thanking The stars and giraffes over and over, but really all she wanted to do was head home. She finally got to escape the loud club only to walk home. Or she would have ended up walking home if it wasn't for him. Soul came racing over on his motorcycle and asked her if she wanted a ride. Maka wasn't sure if it was that very moment that their lives between intertwined or if it was when she first looked into his crimson eyes.

* * *

**It's not the end although it sounds like it is... I have really bad writers block so if you guys would mind giving me ideas that would be awesome!**


	4. Goodnight and Goodbye?

"Oi, Maka you might want to hang on tighter if you dont want to fall off..." Soul went over said girl's head. She had fallen asleep while they're riding. How she manage that? Well that is a mystery to Soul. "Maka come on." Soul said trying to get her to complied to picking her up. Soul had no idea where she lived and she was fast asleep so why wake her. He would just have to sleep on the couch tonight.

Soul had trouble unlocking the door and holding Maka, but meractouisly he got it unlock after the seventh time. He dragged his feet to his bed room. He was tried as well from working on stage but also Maka was heavy for such a small girl. Soul wrapped her in the blankets and as quietly as he could he walk out of the room and closed the door.

He graded a soda and flopped on the couch flipping the tv on. Within an hour he was asleep, his snores echoing all other the small apartment.

Maka awoke to a sharp feeling in her stomach. She jump out of the unknown bed as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom. she barfed all she had drunk that night right into the sink. She instantly regrets taking so much shots. She regrets a lot of did her mama have to chancel, why is her father a man-whore, why couldn't she just stay home and read a book, why did she have to get captured into those crimson eyes... Shit! How the hell did she get home?... er how the hell did she get into this apartment building?

She slowly walkout of the bather praying for the door not to squeak, but of course it does. She walks out to the living room to find Soul fast asleep on the couch. Maka couldn't help but smile, he looked like a big albino teddy bear when he was sleeping. All warm and soft; oh tempted she was to crawled in-between his knot her fingers in his snow-white hair. To kiss his pink lips. Stare deep into his crimson eyes. Maybe even hear him whisper he loves her in her ear.

Maka shook her head ferociously. Obviously she still had some booze still in her system. She looked around the room and found a napkin on the ground and a pen thrown on the coffee table. She tiptoed closer and snatched the to up.

_SOUL!_

_I thought you were giving me a ride home not to your apartment... Thanks, I guess, but that doesn't change the fact you took me to your house when I was buzzed who knows what you could've done to me! _

_:( Well, some could say tonight was fun. I guess this is goodbye... So Goodnight and goodbye Soul._

Soul awoke only to find that note on his coffee table. I'm sure you can tell how bummed he was to have Maka leave his house and not even tell him. Sure she left a note, but still... He read the note rubbing his eyes . He yawned. "Goodnight and Goodbye, huh? Not quite Maka you're not getting rid of me so quickly." As much as uncool it was to admit it he had a thing for little miss tiny tits. He stood up, despise the disappiontment he got for the note it gave him an idea for a song


End file.
